wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Casimir and Venka
Casimir is a Seviper and member of Beartic's crew aboard the Alestorm. Venka is a Zangoose and employee of Spinda's Cafe, working under Hitmonlee. History Casimir was born to a prominent family in a tribe of Seviper. As would be expected, he was raised to hate and fear Zangoose - he was prepared to attack and kill them on sight, to eradicate that blight of a species from the face of the world. Until he actually got the chance, anyway. Venka was born into a tribe of Zangoose at war with a tribe of Seviper; opposite as they were, they were no less effective at indoctrinating fear and hatred into their young. And it was Casimir and Venka met each other while doing recon in a no man's land. As trained, the two of them began to fight to the death; after some time, however, all they had managed to do was exhaust themselves. In this moment of respite, they were able to see each others for who they were; as fellow Pokémon, instead of enemies. Unfortunately, their time was limited to no more than a few hours; a hunting party of Seviper encountered the two, and Casimir was forcibly escorted back to his territory. Venka would have died if a group of Zangoose had not come to her rescue before the Seviper finished her off. After that incident, Casimir avoided warfare with Zangoose whenever he was able to. This was passed off as a result of the injuries he received, and was not questioned thanks to his family's position, but he still grew apart from the tribe. His separation grew for years, finally coming to a head when he was ordered to execute a captured Zangoose; he accepted exile at his refusal, leaving the tribe behind him. Venka was highly vocal about her newfound opposition to the war; the rest of the tribe was, however, completely unreceptive to what she said. Continually angered by the failure of what she said to make an impact, only a few months after the incident, she left everyone behind her and set out on her own. To the Present The newfound vagabond eked out a solitary living for several months, until one day coming across Captain Beartic's ship; after talking to him and the crew, he asked to travel with them, and was made a member. He was on the deck of the ship when Master Farfetch'd woke up to find himself on board; after initial uncertainty about the Farfetch'd having sneaked on board, they spent that and the following nights relating their pasts. Not long afterward, a discussion with Wheelie prompted him to design a prosthetic grip for Casimir. With Beartic more wanted than his crew, when the Alestorm docked near Treasure Town, Casimir took the opportunity to visit Spinda's Café. He ended up sitting near Odell, and took the opportunity to talk to the Darkrai, encouraging him in his efforts to consume the nightmares of other Pokémon. Having struck out on her own, Venka turned to thievery to get by. She kept at it for years, until she finally tried to steal berries from Spinda's Café; with Hitmonlee, Zenji, and Grovyle in hot pursuit, she ended up taken out. During a short interrogation, Hitmonlee insisted that she could do more than just steal; to prove it, he offered to give her a trial of working at the Cafe, which she accepted. Despite some early failure to adjust, she took to the job reasonably well, befriending her temporary enemies and the Cafe's regulars. She met Durant for the first time while working the bar; as a result of a poor mood made worse by their conversation, she took him up on his offer to serve him piss, from which point they started to develop an odd friendship. Reunion Not long after Casimir's visit, he accompanied Beartic on his disguised visit to the town, recommending that they stop at the café. While there, he did not fully recognize Venka, but the sight of her triggered his memories. He confided in Beartic, who encouraged that he talk to her; if not for the seemingly unlikely chance that she survived, for the opportunity to work through his feelings. Venka was working the day that Odell came in for an interview; unfortunately, the appearance of ST turned it into a particularly hectic one, with him assaulting the staff and manager. Broken down by the end of it all, she headed back to the kitchen to ask Zenji if she could leave a bit early. Casimir caught Venka just before she could go into the back; with the reveal of each one's identities, the two of them realized their chance to finally reunite. Personalities Casimir is normally very calm and collected in a situation, though reminders of the loss of his friend can send him into sadly nostalgic moods. He is deeply attached to the crew, considering them nothing less than his family. Despite his abandonment of his old life, he still carries a bit of a pompous air, most evident in his insistence on speaking formally. Venka can be quite hasty, and often ends up acting before thinking. This can turn into panic if a situation feels unfamiliar enough, such as when she nearly throttled Sparky over leaving an order on her first day. In calmer situations, however, she's very kind-hearted, quickly befriending Freiheit and Naota despite the latter's poor history with the Cafe. Miscellaneous Bullshit * Casimir comes from the Polish name Kazimierz; it can mean either "one who destroys opponents' glory in battle", or "one who establishes peace". ** Casimir is gentle, but proud of his power. * Venka is an Esperanto name meaning "victorious". ** Venka is hasty and capable of taking hits. Category:Characters